I believe will meet again
by Miss Jester61
Summary: a twisted fate, when all hope seem gone, but believing and never giving up will bring this two couple back together and who is the woman who helping the Shuichi.


**Prologue: the day when my world ended by Eiri Yuki**

It was such a beautiful day outside, the sun so high up and the birds singing their cheerful songs, and all the little pink head boy could only do was smile; he felt so happy that his Fiancé knew everything about him and he know about his secret it's like fate had bought them both together, and about his little bundo that was on the way. Ah left was so good to him. As he walk back home from the park, little did he know he was being watch. When he got close to the house he was stop be somebody, he didn't see who he was because he was knock out by somebody else as he caught him and toke him to the van that was a block away. As he put the boy in there and the both of them got in and drew away.

Yuki just walk back and forth from the living room. He been waiting for hours for the little guy, but he never show, so he called the only person he could think of and that was his brother in law. When he heard the phone answer he asked before he could let his brother in law talk, "Seguchi It's me I was wondering if Shuichi was there"

"hold on let me check, okay" Seguchi said as he was dialing the other phone and called k-san after he finish talking with him he went back to Yuki. "He said that he left like always. Why isn't he there with you? Tohma was a little worried about him because he knows the truth about him too and everything between them.

"No I don't know where he is. I called his phone a hundred times but no answer and i don't know where he is" Yuki was beginning to panic "I'm going to go look for him if he around this area okay" he said to his brother in law.

Yuki was about to hung up the phone until Tohma said "I call the police and tell them about Shuichi okay" and after he heard Yuki said ok he hang up and started calling the cops and tell them about a missing person.

Yuki got his coat, keys and he lock the door and started to walk toward the park but a block away, he saw something on the floor when he got closer he could see what it was, it was a small pack bag that Shuichi had earlier. He looks around the bag and found blood on it. He got his phone out and stared calling Seguchi, once he answer he told him about what he found and where he was.

Tohma told Yuki to wait there for the cops and hang up, After that he used his work phone and called the chief( yes the big boss, there very good friends) he told him what had his bother in law found and that he was there waiting on them. After they said their good-bye he, hangs up. Then he got up and went toward the security room. Once he got there he asks the officer if they could leave and they did. He waited once they left and started rewinding the video till he spotted Shindou. He put play and watch the pink head boy walk in the building 30 second later he saw somebody how was wearing black pants with combat boot, a long block hoodie and he was wearing a black cap and black shed. (Basic a man in black) walk in. he fast-forward to when Shuichi left the building and sure in of, the guy was following him and that was it. He wonder who it was, he press the eject button and left the room. He was going to go where Eiri was.

Back with Yuki

The cops was already started the investigating. Later Tohma arrive and give the commander the tape and told them that there was a weird looking guy who was in and out of the building. The officer asks him if he can ask the people there and Tohma said yes. About two hour later the officers went back to station, while Tohma and Eiri went back to Yuki house and talk about what happen earlier.

It was about two in the morning when a young girl was walking home until she heard yelling, she ran to the place that the screaming came from. When she got there the guy was about to hit the bloody boy on the face until she called out her bit beast "DRAGOON ATTACK" and launch it at the guy. The beast started attacking the guys in black the smaller one. They started yelling at his partner to let go but he didn't he was about to hit the bloody boy on the face until dragoon hit him on the left side of the face and started bloody. The guy in black manages to hit the boy on the back of the head and run. The girl quickly ran to the boy to see if he was still breathing and sure in of he was. She got the phone and called 911 and told him everything that happen and where she was. Five minute later and the ambulance came and toke them to the located hospital. Where they wore treated for any injury and the girl ask the doctor about the boy but the doctor told her that she was all right but they didn't know about the baby they were checking on that more. The midnight blue headed girl was in shock about what she had heard. _'He was a she and she was pregnant, how can some body do that to her.'_ She asked the doctor if it was ok if she stays here until the women wake up and he was okay with that.

It has been three weeks since the Shuichi disappearance and Yuki was going crazy about the pink headed singer. He could do anything but wait till the damn police had anything. Moment later he got a call from his brother in law telling him what they found. "Eiri I got some news. . . "Tohma said. But it didn't sound good.

"JUST TELL ME ALREADY! DID THEY FOUND SHUICHI? HOW IS HE, IS HE OKAY, IS HE HURT" he couldn't stand not knowing about his Shuichi.

Tohma sign and told Yuki that the blood was that of the singer. And they didn't found him. That he might have been murder.

Yuki went still of the info he gotten for his brother in law. In this moment Yuki life fell to pieces.

'_Who I am?'_

_**He guys been always I know you guys are waiting on Shuichi Secret but I gotten lazy on writing it I have everything in a folder but have to type it down. This story just came out right in the middle of trying to type down S.S. hope you like it and hope to be back soon with this story and S.S. **_

_** p.s. please review thank you**_


End file.
